The new Vampire Slayer
by Emerald-Eyes90
Summary: This is Sailor MoonBuffy the Vampire Slayer. Michiru is 16 years old and she is the vampire slayer. She meets Emma, a witch from another world, but she cannot slay vampires. One of the worst vampires is Haruka even called Uranus. When Michiru meets her de


Michiru is 16 years old and she is the vampire slayer. She meets Emma, a witch from another world, but she cannot slay vampires. One of the worst vampires is Haruka even called Uranus. When Michiru meets her destiny and the vampire, she knows what to do...  
  
Sailor Moon/Buffy The Vampire Slayer  
  
^^**She is the slayer...**^^  
  
The aqua marine haired beauty came down the stairs from school. She was followed by someone, but she never saw that person. But today was her day. She got the one that had followed her.  
  
"What do you want?!" She asked, when she caught a purple haired with blond bangs girl.  
  
"My guesses on that you are Kaiou Michiru!" She said  
  
"How did you know?" Asked the aqua marine beauty  
  
"I've followed you for days... you are the slayer!" Mumbled the younger girl  
  
"I'm a what?" Asked Michiru  
  
"The vampire slayer! I am the witch that will guide you! By the way, my name is Emma!" She said  
  
"Vampire slayer? Witch? Does that mean I have to kill people?" Asked Michiru. "By the way, don't tell me!"  
  
She ran away from Emma.  
  
"She won't! She is afraid!" Said Emma to herself  
  
Michiru ran to her old boyfriend house, but the lights weren't on, so he wasn't home. Then a man came up to her and attacked her.  
  
"Hey, let her go!" Screamed Emma and kicked the man that had attacked Michiru.  
  
Emma gave Michiru a stake.  
  
"What is a stick good for?!" Asked Michiru  
  
"Hit him in the heart with it!" Said Emma  
  
And Michiru killed it.  
  
"Do you understand now?" Asked Emma  
  
"No, but what was that?" Asked Michiru  
  
"It was a vampire!" Said Emma, as she was about to go away  
  
"Wait!" Said Michiru, but Emma was already gone.  
  
Then she heard a scream. (Fake scream) She ran there and saw a man and ran up to him.  
  
"Is something wrong, miss?" He asked  
  
"No, I just heard a scream!" Said Michiru and looked around.  
  
Then he came up to her.  
  
"Don't be afraid! I was the one who screamed!" He said  
  
Then Michiru kicked him away from her.  
  
"The slayer! Prettier than the last one!" He said  
  
"Uranus! You again?!" Said Emma, who had come when she heard someone fight  
  
"See you some time!" He said then ran away  
  
"Was that also a vampire?" Asked Michiru  
  
"Yeah, and one of the worse!" Said Emma  
  
"What's his name?" Asked Michiru  
  
"He is a she! Her name is Haruka, but is called Uranus!" Said Emma  
  
"Why is 'she' called Uranus?" Asked Michiru  
  
"Have you read about space mythology?" Asked Emma  
  
"No!" Said Michiru  
  
"Okay, she looks a lot like the supposed prince of Uranus!" Said Emma  
  
"Was there a prince on Uranus? That's cool!" Said Michiru  
  
"Maybe I should teach you more about the space mythology!" Said Emma  
  
"We'll start tomorrow!" Said Michiru  
  
"After all the classes!" Said Emma  
  
"Okay, bye!" Said Michiru  
  
Michiru went home, but there was her pissed mother.  
  
"Michiru, where have you been?!" She asked  
  
"Taylor and I had a date and I forgot to tell you!" Lied Michiru and went up to her room and went to bed.  
  
But all night she heard her parents scream at each other.  
  
The next day, Michiru went to her classes as usual and after all the classes she went to the library. There she met Emma.  
  
"So, what do we start with?" She asked  
  
"Training your fighting!" Said Emma and attacked Michiru, but she dodged it.  
  
Then they started to fight each other until Michiru got Emma down.  
  
"Good start!" Said Emma  
  
"Thanks!" Said Michiru and helped her up  
  
"Come on! Sit down and I'll get some books about the space mythology!" Said Emma  
  
Michiru sat down at a table and Emma went and took some good books about space mythology and some slayer books to.  
  
"Okay, here is about the prince of Uranus!" Said Emma. "Read about him!"  
  
"Okay!" Said Michiru and started to read for herself. 'The prince of Uranus had a secret that he didn't share with anyone. He was actually a woman. She had short hair as a man, and always looked like a man. One day she got bit by a vampire and lived over 200 years!'  
  
"So, what do you think about her now?" Asked Emma  
  
"How old are you, your real age!" Said Michiru  
  
"Over 220 years old!" Said Emma  
  
"How long have you known Uranus?" She then asked  
  
"Ever since... she got to be a vampire!" Said Emma, then remembered  
  
"She has lived in over 200 years and so has you!" Said Michiru  
  
"You're already good enough!" Said Emma and gave her some stakes. "You can start patrolling tonight! Remember how you use these? Just set them in the vampires heart and he or she is ash!"  
  
"Okay, thanks!" Said Michiru and put her coat on and went out.  
  
She went to the graveyard and watched some graves. Then, she felt someone near her, a vampire of course.  
  
"Bye, bye!" Said Michiru  
  
She just killed more and more vampires that night. Then Haruka came up to her.  
  
"Well, hello!" She said  
  
Then Michiru started to fight her, but she dodged all her attacks. Michiru pulled out a stake, but Haruka kicked it away from her hand and she caught her against the wall.  
  
"Wow! I love your hair!" She said and then opened her big mouth and bite Michiru, but Michiru kicked her. "But tough! That's what I like with women!"  
  
"Do you always talk that much?" Asked Michiru, who stood in a fighting pose.  
  
Then they started to fight again. Then, the sun started to rise and Haruka ran down in the sewer. Then a man approached her.  
  
"Hello, young lady!" He said in brittish  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Michiru  
  
"I am Rupert Giles and I am your watcher!" He said  
  
"And you do what?" She asked  
  
"I help and protect you! I and Emma, who seems to be your friend now, are going to help you!" He said  
  
"Oh, okay!" She said  
  
TBC  
  
***  
  
How did you all like it? If someone reads this please tell me!!! 


End file.
